Rose Alsandair
Backstory Rose Alsandair is one of the main protagonists of Jack of All Trades: War. She was born to a noble family, and grew to be prim, proper, and to have a mostly ordinary life, free of woes beyond the need to learn how to read, write and be a lady. Of course, such a notion changed upon her 19th birthday, when her parents and their fellow aristocrats were killed at a party by a Rouge Spirit, set nothing more on his pure carnal desire to spill blood... And defile flesh. As the spirit came upon her, ripping off her clothes and doing the unspeakable, in her desperation, she stabbed them in the side of the head with a shard of glass, before stabbing their soul with a knife her parents gave her. From that point on, with no godparents to rely on, and merely a massive fortune to set her on her way, she went on to see the world for what it was... and the world of London was a place of desires. The very same that the Rouge Spirit wished to impose on her. But, she was not disgusted by such a sight. Something on that tragic day awoke her, in a twisted sense. She merely joined into it, rampantly indulging in her unquenchable lust, whether for her own profit or not. She cared not that anyone she bedded gained magic and a target on her backs. All she cared for that she was satisfied. But, one day, her habits caught up to her, and she was made pregnant by a man she never cared to know. Now faced with new emotions she didn't understand, she panicked, until she eventually went into labor. The delivery was successful, carried out in a hospital with no notable issues... But, when she saw what she had done, bringing someone into the world with no regard for anything but her own self... She was instantly disgusted, and, in fear that she could never truly raise it, she handed it off to an orphanage, and made herself sterile so she could never do such a thing again, as she directed her own anger at rouge spirits for years to come. But, eventually, she relapsed back into her desire, as she met a fine Frenchman at a bar one night, and undid the damage she did to herself. After the morning came, she was initially horrified about what she had done... But, for a reason unknown to her, she had gained hope. Maybe, this time, things would be different. So, she left a momento. A bone steel knife that she was given so many years ago, along with a note, saying he should hold onto it. She went on to learn later that the man's name was Louis Duchamp, and, despite being attacked by something beyond his understanding, and being thrown into a war of unfathomable scale, they did survive, and got to meet her once again, though, on a bit of an awkward note. As the war continued, and Rose eventually got the chance to spend time with Louis, she found peace with herself... Only for it to be instantly crushed, as she saw that, it was her own son that caused the war at all. With one final clash, burning her own memories and nearly destroying the earth... at the end of it all, she was able to forgive herself, as her son reassured her that, despite all she's caused, the world can heal, and she can have another chance at being a mother. Personality At the start of her life, Rose didn't connect with many people, as she usually stood in isolation as parties went on, with no one really going out of their way to interact with her, and her mostly wishing to keep to herself. After her family was killed though, she became a lot more reckless and wild, chasing her desires with no regard of the consequences. After she gave birth and realized just what consequences she had wrought, her self disgust far surpassed her lust, as she completely buried those emotions under a calm demeanor. Around Louis, such a demeanor breaks down, as she is willing to express herself to someone she's had such a personal experience with. Considering she's never really had a relationship in all her years, resulting in her coming off as a kind of awkward schoolgirl. Though, as they spent more time together, her true nature unfolded, with her constantly carrying a deep regret for what she's done. While it is temporarily warded off in the 24 hour period before the finale of the war, it came back to great degree upon the reveal of the man who started the entire war. Upon seeing that, ultimately, she caused everything, she fell so into despair, believing what she had done was irredeemable, that she used her own soul to end it once and for all. Though, she eventually forgave herself, as her own son did, after the battle ended. Personal Statistics Alignment: Was Chaotic Neutral for a long time before the story began, but became Neutral Good Name: Rose Alsandair Origin: Jack of All Trades Gender: Female Age: Roughly 60 years old Classification: Alsandair Birthplace: London of the British Empire Values: Used to be pleasure, but shifted to trying to right what she's wronged. Martial Status: Maiden, was eventually married to Louis Duchamp Combat Statistics Tier: High 6-A, Low 5-B when Unsealed Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (All Alsandairs are able to perceive at higher levels in comparison to normal humans. They can also see into the Ethereal Plane.), Longevity (All Alsandairs live much longer then humans, usually up to over 100 years old. Despite being roughly 60 years old, Rose still appears to be in her 20s.), Immortality (Type 3), Magic (As elaborated here), Regeneration (Low-Godly. So long as their soul is in tact, they can regenerate from any damage, or, if necessary, they can create entirely new tissue out of nothing.), Soul Manipulation with weapons and magic (Conversely to resistance, if an opponent's soul isn't somehow defended against attack, they can easily destroy it.), Body Control (Has full Authority over their body, and can oppose those who wish to manipulate it), Intangibility and Flight via phasing (Is able to turn into Ethereal Matter and phase into the Ethereal Plane, making them untouchable by physical means, and allowing them to fly into the air), Soul Reading (Can read the opponent's souls, which contain all of their memories, even those they may have lost due to head trama. This also allows them to access their current thoughts as they have them.), Awaken Power via Unsealing, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (In Jack of All Trades, it is nearly impossible to destroy the soul without first severing it's connection to the body, which means that their Soul is only vulnerable to standard attack after his body is killed in a conventional fashion. Not only that, but the attack must be strong enough to overpower their durability, which he shares with their physical body.), conventional Mind Manipulation (Their mind is one in the same as their soul, making it impossible to use psychic attacks without removing their soul), Soul Reading (Has a natural barrier around their soul that conceals it from attempts to read it), Life Manipulation (Rouge Spirits are unable to drain their life), Pain Manipulation (Due to their Ethereal Awareness, Alsandairs only receive pain as an alert to damage, rather then a crippling force), Disease and Poison Manipulation (Alsandairs are nigh immune to all natural assaults such as disease and poison) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level+ (Was able to stop a mountain going at near the speed of light), Small Planet level when Unsealed Speed: Relativistic+ normally (Able to hit Phased opponents with extreme difficultly. Alsandairs on this level push the relativistic limit), At least FTL+ via phasing (Faster then any of the party is in this state, including Nightingale), Higher when Unsealed Lifting Strength: Class E (Was able to stop a mountain producing this much force), Higher when Unsealed Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class+, Small Planet Class when Unsealed Durability: Multi-Continent level+, Small Planet level when Unsealed Stamina: Superhuman (Alsandairs possess much more stamina then normal humans. They cannot falter from physical blows due to their nature, allowing them to take numerous lethal attacks without trouble.) Range: Up to Kilometers with Manipulation (Able to manipulate whatever they can sense in some way. Was able to see Earth and Wind picking up a mountain from Switzerland while the fight was outside London) Standard Equipment: Several Bone Steel knives, which she keeps on her person for both throwing and melee combat. Intelligence: A veteran to combat, Rose is skilled in fighting with mana and hand to hand. Weaknesses: Phasing leaves their soul vulnerable to damage, which takes some time to heal. Healing, and magic in general, requires mana, which can easily run out and force the user to take a rest for a few moments before they regain the capacity to use magic. Attacking while unsealed burns their very memories, eventually leaving nothing left of their soul. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Jack of All Trades Category:Female Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Body Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Information Analysis Users